I hate Sunday
by AppleGreed
Summary: Une rencontre au hasard, les choses sont biens faites dans la vie, parfois même trop…
1. Chapter 1

**I HATE SUNDAY**

Par Applegreed

Chapitre 1 : Lundi multicolre

* * *

Tous les jours, elle prenait cette ligne de métro. Toujours à la même heure depuis cinq ans. Cinq ans... Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'est pas remarquée avant la pâleur de son quotidien. Debout, métro,boulot, métro, dodo. Le métro s'était intégré à son quotidien, les visages passaient sans rester comme ses dossiers, trop nombreux et banales pour marquer ou être remarquer. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, les passagers du métro resteront dans sa mémoire car pour la première fois depuis le lycée avec ses amis, prendre le métro avait été drôle, amusant, rafraîchissant, peu commun en une expérience enfantine et avant tout joyeuse. Le métro avait retrouvé des couleurs alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte du moment où il était devenu gris. Une palette de couleurs nouvelles et lointaines prenait vie : bleu pétrole, vert forêt, jaune paille, noir ébène, rouge brûlant, blanc casé, marine, turquoise, pourpre, ... Elle avait oublié combien les gens de Tokyo resplendissaient de leurs couleurs farfelus.

Anxieuse, une question se tenait à la frontière de son inconscient et sa pensée, ne sachant si les sentiments qu'elle entrainerait seraient contrôlables : Est-ce qu'elle la reverra ? Son quotidien -qui lui paraissait presque morose maintenant- avait été coloré par une personne, plus précisément une jeune femme. Elle ne connaissait pas le son de sa voix mais les mimiques qu'elle avait dévoilées en disait bien plus que les mots qu'elle aurait pus formuler. Un langage silencieux s'était formé entre elles d'une manière prompte et inattendue.

-xox-

Matinée épouvantable avait dit la commentatrice météo ; maintenant elle avait l'air idiote à se trimbaler son parapluie sous un soleil de plomb. En tout cas, le gars en costard semblait le penser vu le sourire railleur et le regard blasé, elle dut supporter ses remarques silencieuses jusqu'à la bouche du métro tandis qu'il héla un taxi. Arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle l'entendait toujours appeler un taxi. Elle secoua la tête, elle avait renoncé après son premier jour de travail d'aller en taxi à son boulot, les embouteillages de Tokyo avaient tendance à rendre suicidaire.

Ombre parmi tant d'autres, elle poursuivit son chemin dans la foule d'anonymes sans se donner la pleine de vérifier la direction qu'elle prenait, l'habitude guidant ses pieds. Coupée du monde, elle n'entendait que le chant et les cordes des instruments résonnaient en elle soutenus par le rythme de la percussion. Le wagon arriva en même temps qu'elle, elle prit place sur les banquettes pouvant ainsi admirer à souhait la fenêtre et le béton sombre s'apercevant à travers. Le métro étant souterrain, le noir dominait le paysage extérieur agrémenté quelque fois de tags dessinés par des artistes inconnus sur les parois sales et humides.

Rame en marche, elle fut gentiment bercée pendant le trajet. Son état sommeillant fut brisé par un jeune homme cherchant à flirter avec elle, un imbécile visiblement qui ne comprenait pas « non », « je ne veux pas » ou encore « dans tes rêves ». La décadence intellectuelle de ce siècle faisait peine à voir, au moins dans l'ancien temps il courtisait la demoiselle de façon calme et douce, sans insister,il en était au quinzième râteau et essayait encore de l'inviter à sortir pour son plus grand malheur. Étant juste à côté de lui, elle pouvait sentir les relents de son petit-déjeuner composait de choses ignobles d'après la première inspiration. Avant que les noms des aliments et toutes autres choses n'aient pu correspondre à ces odeurs, un rire retentit. Se figeant sur place, elle scanna le wagon à la recherche de la personne témoin de son malheur -la position dans laquelle elle était : collée à l'autre extrémité de la banquette, nez plissé et rictus écœuré par l'odeur -vainquant son habituelle impassibilité- pour finalement la trouver en face d'elle. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ébènes avec... oui avec des reflets bleus pétroles ! Un simple jean avec un T-shirt du groupe Ska-P. Le temps d'examiner le dessin assez sympa et provocant du chat imprimé sur le vêtement, elle avait oublier son voisin qui lui continuait ses effusions de bons sentiments innocents redoublants le rire de la femme qui elle, avait remarquée son inattention. Les yeux plissés, se rouvrant que de temps en temps pour observer la scène devant elle, elle riait et riait sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter, son rire remplissant le wagon. Les regards curieux s'éloignèrent bien vite las de ne comprendre la raison d'un tel débordement. Le rire tira la femme de sa contemplation, et chose étonnante et folle -de son point de vue de jeune fille éduquée aux bonnes manières de Kyoto- elle se mit elle-même à rire. Un vrai rire, pas retenu ou forcé, un vrai aussi communicatif que celui de l'autre femme. Libérateur.

Touché dans son ego, et bien qu'il lui fallut quelques minutes, le jeune homme insistant comprit qu'il était l'objet de l'amusement des deux femmes et se retira vexé. Nullement gênée par le départ impromptu, les rires s'intensifièrent pour finalement s'arrêter pour la jeune femme inconnue quand elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux et se tînt les côtes. La voyant rire jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes et s'étouffer, Shizuru ne put s'arrêter, se moquant gentiment de la jeune femme. Elles se remirent tandis bien que mal (plutôt mal pour la jeune inconnue) de l'éclat de rire et se regardaient à présent yeux dans les yeux en silence. Shizuru était en pleine admiration devant ces yeux émeraudes, cette couleur vive et intense, troublante ; elle était plongée dans ce regard inconnue, elle y percevait de la sincérité, de l'étonnement, de la curiosité, de l'amusement, ... Sa voisine ne se gênait apparemment pas pour s'amuser d'elle, comme si elle était un divertissement. Mais ça ne l'embêtait pas, qu'elle se moque d'elle si elle le voulait, Shizuru pouvait l'admirer de tout son gré : ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses traits doux et fins, sa peau de porcelaine, son petit nez, son rougissement si mignon, ses joues qu'elle mourrait d'envie de toucher et ses lèvres, roses, pleines, désirables. Hélas sa contemplation prit fin quand l'inconnue se leva et sortit, le regard de Shizuru ne la lâchait pas. D'une démarche lente -ou était-ce Shizuru qui ne voulait pas qu'elle parte ?- la jeune femme se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital de Sainte Marie puis s'arrêta et la fixa de son regard flamboyant, un sourire en coin lui murmurant « je t'ai pris en flag ». Shizuru rougit brutalement et décida de regarder le wagon mais elle ne voyait que deux émeraudes l'observant, une lueur amusée à l'intérieur.

-xox-

Midi vînt rapidement et très lentement, les heures passèrent, son travail n'avançait guère à cause d'une fille dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Pouvait-on à ce point être intriguée par une personne ? C'était la première fois. Elle voulait la revoir, elle voulait la connaître, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi... Soupirant elle quitta son travail plus tôt, n'arrivant plus à se concentrer. Lentement, elle fit le trajet de son bureau au métro prenant le temps d'observer les feuilles rougissantes des arbres, elles ne tarderaient pas à tomber puis emportaient au gré du vent, elles entameront une valse majestueuse. Elle attendit que le métro arrive, regardant les personnes l'environnant, une foule compacte autour d'elle formant une vague multicolore et les conversations diverses et variées lui apparaissaient telles un son apaisant. Elle entra avec les autres dans la rame, se laissant entraîner par le mouvement, ses pensées encore revenues sur la belle inconnue. Belle ? Oui, assurément. Un corps plaisant pour le peu qu'elle en avait vu, des traits charmants et des yeux renversants. Rien qu'à y penser un frisson remonta son échine.

Attachant ses cheveux en une couette lâche, elle perdit l'équilibre -déjà précaire dans un métro- et fut rattrapée par le dos d'une femme visiblement peu contente de servir de airbag. Shizuru lui fit un sourire contri qui fut rapidement remplacée par l'étonnement quand elle entendit rire. Un rire clair, rayonnant, familié et tout près d'elle. Elle se retourna pour tomber sur la belle inconnue, riant encore et toujours d'elle. Est-elle si drôle, si comique ? En tout cas, le sourire de la jeune femme était fascinant, il provoque un certain trouble chez Shizuru, un bon trouble et un rougissement qui élargit le sourire troublant, elle en reperdit l'équilibre.

C'était comme au ralentit. L'inconnue se pencha vers elle, le cœur de Shizuru battait la chamaille, les émeraudes se rapprochaient, Shizuru partait en arrière, une main fine et délicate vînt la rattraper par la taille. Un long frisson traversa son corps en même temps qu'une chaleur se répandit à l'endroit auquel la main se trouvait. Une deuxième main enserra sa taille et la tira vers la jeune femme. Pour la première fois, elle prit la parole d'un voix un peu rauque :

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de donner mon numéro aux personnes qui m'abordent, c'est pour cela qu'à la place je t'invite à diner et après qu'on aura fait connaissance, on pourra s'échanger nos numéros et se revoir. Ou tu pourrais toujours ne poser un lapin ou refuser.

Cette fois-ci se fut l'inconnue qui rougit avec un petit air timide très, très mignon. Et craquant. Comment résistait et surtout pourquoi résistait se dit Shizuru. Alors Shizuru accepta.

Aussitôt, elle proposa ce soir, dans un restaurant que Shizuru ne connaissait pas. Elle fut tellement enthousiaste que sa mine déconfi attrista Shizuru quand elle dut refuser. Préférant la voir sourire, Shizuru s'empressa de lui proposer un autre jour :

- Pourquoi pas demain soir, 8 heures au restaurant ? (Shizuru reçut un hochement de tête enthousiasme, la faisant ressembler à un petit chiot décidément très mignon) Je réserverai au nom de Fujino, Shizuru Fujino.

- Alors à demain. Fut la seule réponse que Shizuru eut tandis que la jeune femme aux yeux si verts se faufila rapidement entre les gens pour sortir du métro.

Belle mais sans nom. Partie. Disparue. A-t-elle même existé ? Shizuru cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Ça aurait été un beau rêve et son imagination avait été inventive et surprenant. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un bruit sourd, encore un imbécile qui tapait sur les vitres.

Lentement, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre pour se retrouver face à deux émeraudes amusés. Surprise, elle la regarda retaper sur la vitre avec un grand sourire puis s'écarta quand le chauffeur lui cria dessus. La rame partit, éloigna Shizuru de son inconnue. Sa belle inconnue rectifia-t-elle avec un sourire béa. Le regard tournait vers la vitre, elle remarqua ce que sa belle inconnue voulait lui montrer.

Écrit sur la vitre à travers le flou laissé par la buée, un mot apparaissait :

_Natsuki_

* * *

Corrigé par ma bêta yuri-fan (merci de ta patience et ton enthousiasme ^^)

Impression ?


	2. Mardi Parfait

**I Hate Sunday**

Salutation à tous ! En ce juillet ensoleillé et magnifique (dans mon coin de la France en tous cas) j'ai, hélas, travaillé et -je l'avoue très sincèrement mais je pense que vous l'avez déjà remarqué- je suis une flemmarde invétérée ...

Mais voilà le deuxième chapitre de l'histoire, je retiendrais votre attention juste une petite minute pour vous parler de cette histoire ou plus cette nouvelle car elle sera courte mais intense comme on dit, enfin j'espère ^^'

De plus, la fin de cette histoire que je connais, vous la connaissez. Pour être sûr de ne pas changer d'avis en chemin, à chaque chapitre la fin de l'histoire est rappelée, cachée entre les lignes. Je ne dévoilerais rien avant la fin mais si quelqu'un trouve la solution, il le saura directement.

Bref, trêve de bavardage voici le chapitre :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mardi parfait**

Tel un oiseau chantant la venue du matin, elle se leva, un sourire aux lèvres, le genre de sourire qu'on a après un songe agréable qui nous donne envie d'entamer la journée avec entrain et bonne humeur. Tandis que l'eau de son thé chauffait, elle entreprit de faire griller légèrement ses tranches de pains qu'elle tartina ensuite avec de la confiture de myrtille, et les abandonna pour récupérer l'eau chaude et faire infuser son thé matinal. C'était la première chose à laquelle elle pensait le matin, sans son thé elle ne pouvait pas se réveiller complètement rien que la dernière fois, elle était sortie de chez elle avec ses chaussons et ne s'était rendu compte de sa négligence uniquement grâce à une remarque de sa voisine. Un soupir de bonheur accompagna la première gorgée de thé. Elle continua à déguster ce liquide tout en prenant les tartines qu'elle avait préparées, songeant à son rêve.

Réel ou imaginaire ? Elle avait bien failli y croire, ce regard émeraude profond, mystérieux, ce rire éclatant de vie elle avait même bien envie d'y croire. Cette femme lui, elle,... Arg ! Elle ne savait pas comment décrire les sensations qui l'avaient prise quand elle avait croisé son regard. Et sa chevelure ! Noire ébène avec des reflets bleutés, magnifique et très impossible. Des traits sincères, fins, un sourire franc, rire communicatif, son allure indépendante… Elle dégageait ce sentiment de liberté, comme si elle pouvait tout se permettre, comme si tout allait dans son sens, comme s'il lui suffisait de vouloir et elle pouvait. Rêvait-elle de liberté ? Qu'est-ce qui la retenait ? Et pourquoi cette femme ? Ces yeux brillant de cette étincelle de vie voulaient-ils lui faire passer un message ? _Et si c'était vrai ?_

Instinctivement, elle secoua la tête comme si les meilleures choses -car cette femme onirique aux yeux si beaux était merveilleuse de son point de vue- n'arrivaient qu'aux autres. Elle vérifia une dernière fois son reflet dans la glace et partit travailler. Au lieu de lire le livre commencé quelques jours auparavant, elle prit son agenda pour se rappeler son emploi du temps de ce mardi. Écrit en gros elle pouvait lire au milieu « Anniversaire d'Haruka ! », lui tirant un sourire Yukino avait organisé un repas surprise le midi dans un des meilleurs restaurants de la capitale, le _Feufolet_, dont la cuisine vous mettait l'eau à la bouche dès que le plat sortait de la salle de conception, juste avec le fumet qui venait titiller vos narines.

Ses yeux écarquillaient, elle resta bêtement la bouche ouverte. « Natsuki, 8h, Little Earth » Réagissant sous le coup de la surprise, elle se pinça le dos de la main et du se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas un rêve.

Tout était vrai, cette femme, non se rectifia-t-elle en secouant la tête, Natsuki, Natsuki était réelle. Et elle allait la revoir. Aujourd'hui. Ce soir, si loin et pourtant si proche. Qu'allait-elle mettre ? Comment agir ? Toujours les mêmes questions qui l'assaillaient avant un rendez-vous, mêmes questions qui revenaient pendant le rendez-vous. L'annonce de son arrêt la tira de ses réflexions, et toujours un peu ailleurs, elle sortit du métro et entreprit de se rendre au travail. Mentalement, elle se repassait les tenus potentielles pour cette nuit : pantalons, jupes, robes, hauts, chemises, maquillage possible, talons, ballerines-

« Shizuru ! »

Extirpée de ses pensées, elle se retourna pour savoir qui l'interrompait dans ce moment important, bon elle allait sûrement changer d'avis à la dernière minute mais c'était quand même important. Avec une moue désolée, elle salua la jeune femme blonde qui la rejoignait, amie à elle qui abordait un sourire bien trop grand pour être innocent.

« Shizuru ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu quand je t'ai appelée ? Ça fait la troisième fois et j'ai un mal fou à courir avec mes nouveaux talons ! » Gronda la jeune femme d'une voix faussement réprimant.

« Gomen Alyssia. J'étais juste encore endormie. » Dit Shizuru avec un sourire désolé et des yeux de chiens battus.

« Endormie... Avec le sourire idiot que tu avais ? Et peut-on savoir à qui tu rêvais ? » Un sourire carnassier était apparu sur le visage de la dénommée Alyssia, ses yeux brillaient de curiosité.

Shizuru, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à rougir en voyant des flashs émeraudes projetés dans son esprit, décida qu'il valait mieux pour elle et son intimité de repartir et tourner le dos à son amie décidément trop curieuse. Elle annonça rapidement à Alyssia qu'elles allaient être en retard si elles continuaient à discuter et reprit son chemin en forçant l'allure. Alyssia lui emboîta aussi tôt le pas et la rattrapa tant bien que mal avec ses talons, tout en lui demandant et redemandant de quoi elle avait rêvé pour que cela lui fasse un effet pareil.

Soulagée de ne plus subir les interrogations d'Alyssia quand elles se séparèrent, bien que cette dernière se jura de lui arracher tous ses secrets au déjeuner, elle salua ses collègues et se dirigea à son bureau. Elle posa ses affaires, jeta un coup d'œil négligé à son courrier et se prépara à lire les textes reçus récemment. Malheureusement pour elle, aujourd'hui, n'était pas son jour.

Entrant avec un sourire démoniaque, Alyssia investit son bureau, lui rappelant le projet qu'elles devaient effectuer à deux. C'est d'un pas bondissant que la jeune femme à la chevelure blonde prit une chaise et la plaça à côté de Shizuru. Avec grâce elle prit place et offrit à Shizuru son sourire le plus innocent, pourtant la lueur vacillante dans ses prunelles saphir ne rassura pas Shizuru. Si quelqu'un avait demandé à ce moment-là ce que Shizuru voit, elle aurait juré avoir aperçu des cornes sur la tête d'Alyssia et un queue avec un bout pointu s'agiter derrière elle.

-xox-

Désespérée, fatiguée et exaspérée, le coup de téléphone de Yukino fut comme une libération. Alyssia pouvait être infernale et même Shizuru réputée pour son calme, sa patiente et son impassibilité avait bien failli céder. A chaque fois que Shizuru arrêtait de parler ou essayait de la faire arrêter, la jeune femme au sourire démoniaque interrogeait sans se fatiguer, ni se désespérer. Elle avançait toutes sortes de théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres ; franchement, Alyssia savait très bien qu'elle détestait les combats de sumo alors pourquoi et où avait-elle cherché cette idée de rencontre entre elle et un inconnu dans un tournoi ? Shizuru soupçonnait Alyssia de s'être beaucoup amusée de ses réactions et de son air choqué quand elle mentionnait des situations toutes aussi improbables les unes que les autres.

Enfin, le pire était passé. Cette après-midi, elle ne sera pas importunée par Alyssia car toutes deux avaient des personnes à rencontrer. Et pour le moment, elles étaient sorties du bâtiment et prenaient l'air, elles avaient décidés d'aller au restaurant à pied, vu qu'il n'était qu'à dix minutes (Alyssia avait changé de chaussures, heureusement pour elle). Elles furent rejointes par Takeda, Tate et Shiho sur le chemin et commença les 'retrouvailles' : ils ne s'étaient pas vu que depuis un mois voir deux pour Takeda qui partait souvent dans tous les coins du Japon pour son travail, commerçant dans la vente de matériel de Kendo.

Si elle avait su que le restaurant _Le Feufolet_ avait une si bonne cuisinière, elle y serait aller avant. Tout ce qu'elle avait goûté lui avait plu, toutes les personnes réunies pour l'anniversaire d'Haruka tinrent à remercier la chef, Tokiha Mai, jeune femme très sympathique. Le serveur était apparemment son frère et surprise, Akira, amie de longue date de la bande du lycée de Fuuka, sortait avec lui depuis un petit moment déjà. Haruka arbora tout au long du déjeuner un sourire heureux, ne voulant lâcher une Yukino rougissant de cette attention faite en publique. Malheureusement, bon nombre d'entre eux dure aller travailler et l'après-midi de Shizuru passa à une vitesse phénoménale.

En moins de deux, elle se retrouva chez elle et après une douche bien chaude, elle se trouva confronter au premier dilemme : quoi mettre ? Les vêtements se mirent à voler dans la pièce, on ne distinguait plus le couleur de sa couette à cause de la quantité d'habits ; bien sûr on ne parlera pas du reste éparpillé sur le sol, un peu son bureau et même dans le couloir ! Finalement après un choix cornélien, elle trancha et commença à se coiffer et mettre une dernière touche de maquillage discrète avant de partir quand elle vit qu'il était déjà 8 heures.

S'arrêtant face au restaurant, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur et sortit du véhicule. Alors qu'elle le contournait pour se rendre à l'intérieur du restaurant, son regard tomba sur une magnifique jeune femme. Baskets toute simple, un jean noir découpant ses courbes, veste entre-ouverte qui laissait voir un t-shirt vert, et une chevelure ébène où l'on pouvait discerner des reflets bleus, irréels. La surprise s'inscrivit sur son visage au moment où la jeune femme on ne peut plus désirable se retourna, dévoilant deux magnifiques émeraudes emplis de joie et un sourire ravageur. Quand elle s'avança vers Shizuru, cette dernière ne bougea dans un cil de peur que l'illusion s'efface ; mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, c'était Natsuki et elle était bien réelle, après tout, un fantôme ou une illusion ne pouvait vous prendre la main et vous procurer un frisson de plaisir alors que vous êtes éveillée. Natsuki complimenta Shizuru sur sa tenue avant de l'entraîner dans le restaurant, sa main tenant toujours la sienne.

Parfait aurait été le mot pour décrire ce début de soir, jusqu'à ce que arrivées devant le gérant, ce dernier ne leur dise qu'il était désolé mais qu'il n'y a plus de place : un ami à lui était arrivé et ne l'ayant pas vu depuis longtemps, ils décidèrent de dîner ensemble dans ce restaurant bien sûr, prenant la place d'autres personnes bien sûr. Shizuru était contrariée, sa soirée tombait à l'eau. Elle fut à nouveau surprise quand Natsuki lui souhaita de bonnes retrouvailles et entraîna Shizuru dehors par la main qu'elle n'allait décidément jamais lâcher, non que cela déplaise à Shizuru. Un sourire lumineux de la belle jeune femme à ses côtés suffit à la calmer et elle sourit à son tour. Alors Natsuki lui demanda si elle voulait manger quelque part en particulier ce qui rappela à Shizuru son déjeuner au _Feufolet_, avis qu'elle fit partager à Natsuki, lui déclenchant un sourire en coin.

On voyait le ciel noir et la lune se découper parfaitement des lumières de Tokyo, lumières surpuissantes qui cachaient les étoiles. Mais peu importait plus en ce moment que sa main dans celle de Natsuki, elles marchaient côte à côte parlant de tout et de rien, riant, argumentant, échangeant sans jamais se quitter des yeux. Arrivées plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, Shizuru écouta la proposition de Natsuki avec un sourire rêveur, se voyant déjà dans le parc à observer les dernières pétales de cerisiers tomber, peut-être même les étoiles, et elles mangeraient les plats savoureux du _Feufolet_, Natsuki à côté d'elle sur une couverture.

Ignorant comment Natsuki put prendre un repas à emporter ici alors que la salle était pleine et les cuisines sûrement débordées, en tout cas elle revint avec un sac et une couverture. Elle passa la dite couverture sous le bras tenant déjà le sac et prit de nouveau la main de Shizuru, un sourire heureux -ravageur selon le point de vue de Shizuru- aux lèvres et l'encouragea à avancer.

Rien à redire, la cuisine du _Feufolet_ avait été délicieuse et sa compagne gustatif était géniale, les étoiles splendides, la soirée superbe...

-xox-

N'y a-t-il pas une seule fois où elle n'a pas rit à une plaisanterie de Natsuki ? Elle devait avoir garder un sourire idiot scotché sur les lèvres pendant toute la soirée, avec des étoiles dans les yeux, mais ce n'est pas grave. Après tout c'était la meilleure soirée qu'elle n'avait passé depuis un bon bout de temps. L'instant avait presque était magique. Les pétales de cerisiers tombaient doucement par millier, la lune les éclairait de sa douce lueur, leur donnant un éclat irréel, ce petit coin qu'elles avaient trouvé était vide, à part elles, personne n'était au alentour. Peut-être parce que le parc était fermé et qu'elles étaient passées par dessus un muret pour entrer.

Elle en avait appris plus sur Natsuki, les longues ballades en moto sur la côte, sa ''petite'' préférence pour la mayonnaise quand vint le sujet de la nourriture (« Mais la mayonnaise n'est pas un aliment, juste un condiment » de Shizuru tomba dans les oreilles d'une sourde). Plus la jeune femme en apprenait sur Natsuki et plus attirante et intéressante elle devenait. Quand Natsuki lui raconta pour la mort de sa mère – un docteur qui partait souvent faire de l'aide humanitaire – qui avait décédé après une maladie attrapée en Colombie alors qu'elle exerçait, Shizuru serra doucement sa main sans dire un seul mot de plus. Un sourire timide lui répondit, une lueur triste planant dans ces émeraudes verts forêt. Puis Natsuki enchaîna sur des histoires drôles, certains passages de sa vie. Avant même que Shizuru s'en rende compte, elle avait commençait à parler d'elle-même et de sa vie, notamment sa rencontre avec Haruka qui fit bien rire Natsuki.

Après que Natsuki faillit s'étouffer de rire et crachait ses poumons, ce qui inquiéta Shizuru ; la survivante proposa d'emmener le buveuse de thé dans un endroit au chaud. Bien entendu, Shizuru s'empressa d'accepter, contente que la soirée continuait et elles continuèrent de discuter sur le chemin.

Natsuki lui avait précisée qu'elle allait adorer si elle aimait la musique. Et elle adora : c'était un club de jazz, les musiciens jouaient, improvisaient, échangeaient avec d'autres. Et les clients étaient assis à des tables dans une ambiance intime, lumière tamisée, la mélodie venait jusqu'à vos oreilles, entraînante, joyeuse, vivante. Elles continuèrent à parler, flirter légèrement, un sourire immense aux lèvres et les mains qui s'effleuraient.

Tout semblait parfait, Shizuru avait passée une soirée parfaite et avait du mal à quitter la jeune femme qui semblait faire battre son cœur un peu plus vite à chaque sourire, à chaque geste. Natsuki l'avait raccompagnée à sa voiture et elles s'étaient souhaitées bonne nuit non sans échanger leur numéro. Arrivée chez elle sur un petit nuage, Shizuru se préparait à aller se coucher quand son portable vibra. Curieuse, elle regarda le message qu'elle avait reçu, un air rêveur apparaissant sur son visage.

_''J'adorais te revoir demain._

_Fais de beaux rêves,_

_Natsuki''_


End file.
